dessertcactusfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Boss
The snake boss is a segmented enemy that has various nodes that can be affected by the swarm or other environment objects. Segment / Node Types The snake boss will consist of the following Segments or Nodes: #Head / Mouth #*Can be bludgeoned closed preventing the boss from eating anything else during that pass and freeing any swarm currently trapped in the mouth. This also deals damage. Bludgeon with swarm or thrown object. #*Can be damaged directly by slamming head area just behind mouth with swarm or thrown object. #*Can be pulled momentarily to alter the course the boss is taking. Swarm caught in the mouth when the snake exits the arena are eaten but can still affect the boss and help the remainder of the swarm accomplish a goal, aka damage the boss, freeing themselves. Swarm units still considered eaten when the tail exits the arena for the line in question will be removed from play, permanently or until a certain condition is met. The head will try to level back out after being pulled but will not return to the same horizontal or vertical line as was previously being formed. #*Cannot be destroyed until all boss health is reduced to or less than 0 whereupon the boss dies and is destroyed in its entirety. #*Is the hardest segment to pull and cannot be pushed #*Will automatically steer / roll itself around normal environment objects and affords a wide berth around potential hazards (spikes). #Base Body / Body Segment Type 1 #*Cannot be affected by swarm units and is impervious to direct damage but can be dragged, as a result of another section being dragged, into a hazard (spike) and damaged that way. #*Base body segments damaged three times will break removing a percentage of current boss health equal to the percentage of snake behind and including the broken body segment. #Push Pull Body / Body Segment Type 2 #*Can be pushed and pulled on by swarm units. Swing swarm units into the segment to "grab" the segment and then push or pull with left and right joysticks. #*Impervious to direct damage but can be dragged into a hazard (spike) and damaged that way. #*Average difficulty to pull or push. #Vulnerable Body / Body Segment Type 3 #*Can be damaged with thrown objects or collisions with high velocity swarm. #Tail #*Can be damaged with thrown objects or collisions with high velocity swarm. #*Is the easiest to push and pull. If 80% of swarm units grab onto the tail at the same time the player can pull and stretch out the tail to the point of briefly stopping all boss movement making it easier to damage the tail on a spike. #*Can be damaged by pulling or pushing into a hazard (spike)Tail sections damaged on a spike are immediately severed (unless they are the only other section aside from the head), shortening the snake but not dealing any additional damage. #*The last segment of the Snake Boss will always be the tail, aka the last segment will always transform into the tail if it is not already the tail, and there will always be at least one segment behind the Head / Mouth segment, aka the smallest the boss can get is two segments long (This is anticipated to be a hard to reach condition for the boss). States and Behaviors 'Active' Once the player enters the arena (aka starts the level) the boss becomes Active. 'Wait State' : In this state the boss waits for a specified ammount of time before it enters the Attack State. Once this state is left the boss cannot come back to the Wait State. : Ideally this state would involve a paralax background showing the boss coming closer and snaking around in the background. 'Attack State' : In this state the Snake Boss: #Jumps from wall to wall in a generally straight line eating anything it finds in front of its face including the player and swarm units. #*Wall jumps always start at the same horizontal alignment as the player, or vertical depending on if the boss is doing a top/bottom leap or a side to side leap. #*The Snake Boss's head can lean during a jump which may offset the straight line a little but once the "line" is set it stays until the tail is pulled all the way out the other side. (Think centipede like movement) #*The boss can overlap itself and will create small pockets/areas where the player, but not the swarm, may temporarily be trapped. #**The general movement of the boss, aka the slithering back and forth motion, should allow for the occasional snake segment to dip slightly into the paralax background creating a hole for the player to move through if they act semi quickly. This would also render this segment of the boss immune to any and all normal effects #After exiting the arena loops around to enter from the next side closest to the player. #*Will alternate jumps first side to side and then top or bottom to the opposite side #*The next side closest to the player for example would be if the player is above the x axis when the head segment fully exits teh arena from a side to side jump it will curve around to re-enter the arena from the top and then proceed to exit out the bottom. #Lunges or weaves towards the player if the player is in front and to the side of the head segment. 'Damaged State' : This state triggers any time the boss takes damage: #Briefly increases speed #Head segment closes the mout #Boss doesn't lunge or weave towards player in this state #Every time the boss crosses a 30% of total health threshold (70% remaining, 40% remaining and 10% remaining) all of the above happens but the Boss doesn't re-enter the arena until after a short delay following all segments being pulled from the arena. (The general idea here is to keep the player guessing as to where the boss is coming from next.) Arena Description The arena for this boss will have various rock and corral, or whatever, outcroppings for the boss to roll around as it traverses from side to side, top to bottom or bottom to top. Some of the rocks will be free moving and can be thrown into the boss, see above for effects to various segments of the boss. Some of the imoveable outcroppings will have spikes on them that will damage the boss if the boss is pulled or pushed into them, see above for specifics. Public Variables *Total Health *Force required to push or pull each segment (force being measured by number of swarm "grabing" the area) *Base Speed *Damaged Speed *Number of Body Type 1 Segments *Number of Body Type 2 Segments *Number of Body Type 3 Segments *(Others as Needed) Approval Design - Engineering - Art - Category:Enemy Concepts